harry potter and the deadly love
by SecretWriter111
Summary: a story that is about love and how Harry kept secrets all this time from people who thought he was the perfect griffindor. this has slash and descriptive torture sceens in them if don't like don't read will put in warnings to tell when a slash or torture scean is coming up mentions of child abuse, rape also of death aswell. DISCLAIMER I don't and never will own Harry's potter.
1. prolougue a secret

Harry's POV

I have a secret noone knows about apart from the secret I have a younger sister named Musical Suitness Summer she is powerful, beautiful, strong, independant and a assissain for the dark lord voldemort. you see I have two secrets number one is Musical or Music as people like to call her number two is more sinistervand confusing I am in love with the dark lord voldemort noone not even myself knows this well I know it but I won't admit it to myself. this is where the story begins ...


	2. chapter 1 MPD shes got it

MPD is a mental illness that stands for Multiple Personality Disorder Muisc has 3 diffrent personalities Music the host she is the original personality that the other personalities broke off from, Musical Suite the assissain she will kill merciselly and wont care how she does it she is also protective of Music and Mu so be careful not to annoy them, and then Mu a 2 year old with a temper problem she always carries a teddy bear around names singer(i would not touch it if you dont want Musical killing you).

**'mind talk'**

"normal speech"

_'parsletonge'_

i dont own harry potter

Music's POV

im a bitch in every sense of the word so when i found out thorogh Tommie that my big brother was being abused by my aunt and uncle as well as being raped well i snaped i ran out of the meeting and tried to apperate to private drive so that they can learn first hand why i am Tommies body guard/assissain, but he stops me from doing what i want to do to them "you can't kill them Harry can when he wishes for them to feel the pain he goes through" Tommie sounded so old when he said that i coulod not help laughing but then i started to feel dizzy and fainted regressing into my mind only to see Musical there **'shit Mu's out not so good on the whole keeping dursleys alive thing' **i mutter nearly crying at the thought that Mu was out with this infromation going around.

Mu's POV

i wanted my dolly and lollie pop so when i did'nt have them straight away i started screaming my head off well you see we all have siren blood in us so when we scream it is like a thousand blades being dragged across someones brain until it goes pop and it is just gone forever a mindless slave to be used as our own personal slave forever. Tommie grabs my teddy bear from his pocket and a blood lollie pop as well when he gave them to me i calmed down and stopped screaming straight away. i just looked at Tommie giggled and ran away i went looking for Dray Dray(Draco) he a pain in the bum but he is like a big brother to me when i arrive down the corridor i hear whispering and being a child i hide in the corner to eaves drop on the conversations "did you see the way the dark lords assissain reacted when we found out that potter is abused by his realitive" Bellatrix cackles towards Narissa, "yes she seemed devasted by the news and the only thing that was keeping her in the meeting was the dark lords hand restrainig her from moving". "i wounder why she reacted like that though it seems so unlike her to care for anyone but the Dark lord" Narissa comtemplated this, a roar of out rage came out from behind the corner making Narissa and Bellatrix jump. I was back in my mind all of a sudden looking around i could not see musical anywhere i sniffiled and was grabbed into a hug now we just waited.


	3. Chapter 2 the rescue

Musical's POV

I don't own harry potter

WARNING THIS PART HAS SEVERE TORTURE AND MENTIONS OF RAPE

i dont care what people say about me i may be cold hearted but when Mu is sad i get pissed i take on look around the corner see Narrissa and Bellatrix frozen on the spot screech at them not to move and apperate straight into number 4 private drive just as Vernon was about to RAPE Harry i lose my temper completely grab two knives and chop of his penis and use the other knife to put against his throat to shut him up. I then proceed to kick him in the jaw so that his 3 chins wobble he falls back and hits his head on the coffee table in the living room. I seal up his wound grab him by the ears and force him to open his mouth grab his tongue and chop it off he starts to scream and gurgle on his own blood just as he was about to die I hear Harry shouting at me to leave him alive I seal up his mouth wound and turn to I grab him and say "where are the horse and mini whale Harry the quicker we get out of here the better for all of us" he just points up the stairs while muttering up his breath "they cant hurt me" over and over again. I grab the women and the poor excuse for a boy I have ever seen in my life. drag them down stairs grab hold of harry and him then set alight to private drive just before I teleport away nobody would even know I was their.


End file.
